Mañana, cuando el dia despierte de nuevo
by cookiedoug
Summary: Stiles atesora el momento como atesora todos los demás, los que le han traído hasta aquí, hasta esta cosa que ha empezado a ocurrir entre él y Derek como el avance sigiloso de un pequeño pelotón de guerrilla


—Así que se ha acabado— dice Stiles, apoyando una mano primero para sentarse en las escaleras del porche, el resto de su cuerpo desmoronándose justo detrás. Se han acabado la búsqueda, el cazar, el que te cacen; noches de no dormir y los segundos angustiosos esperando con los ojos cerrados, parapetado tras una pared húmeda como único escondite, rezando sin palabras para que la cosa que te busca no te escuche, te sienta, te huela, encuentre tu rastro. Es una frase muy corta para marcar el final de una historia tan larga y Stiles la estira con un suspiro que se condensa en el frío de la madrugada, la luna clareando el cielo en un azul llano y mate, como un sol pequeño muerto de cansancio.

—Por el momento al menos. Sí.

Derek parace exhausto también. Toma asiento a su lado. Los codos apoyados en las rodillas. La sangre un reguero reseco en su frente, todo el largo de su antebrazo y del cuello hasta la clavícula, empapando la ropa más abajo. Parecen las pinturas de guerra de una tribu olvidada hace tiempo y Stiles piensa en que le gustaría poder limpiarlas con agua templada hasta descubrir la piel nueva que hay debajo.

—No va a volver—insiste, tozudo— No puede volver.

Han hecho su parte del trabajo. La peor de las partes, cuando la criatura, ciega de rabia, decidió ir a por ellos en vez de a por los demás, directa al el epicentro del conjuro (y mejor a ellos que a los demás, gracias, gracias por no ir a por los demás). El poquito de crío que todavía le queda dentro querría pensar que, juntos, él y Derek son más fuertes. La verdad es que Derek es más fuerte que ninguno de ellos y es Stiles quien se siente más fuerte a su lado. A esa parte a la que aún le queda por crecer lo que realmente le gustaría pensar es que también él hace a Derek más fuerte. Una pena que la parte que se hace mayor se lo ponga tan difícil a la hora de alimentar ilusiones.

La pequeña hoguera que tienen delante se consume por momentos. De tanto en tanto se agita y se revuelve. Fogonazos de luz, como serpientes incandescentes lanzándose atrapar una bocanada de aire. Cinco hogueras. Ese ha sido el plan. Cuatro en cada uno de los puntos cardinales y la suya en el interior. Lo más alejadas posible entre sí, tratando de englobar el máximo de terreno, aunque lo suficientemente cerca para que la magia que han puesto en práctica resulte efectiva. Si es que vuelve, al menos eso debería mantenerla fuera. Lejos de ellos. Lejos de Beacon Hills. No es la mejor opción, pero es la que tienen.

—Vale. No va a volver—Dice Derek, el tono firme, convencido, como alguien que acabara de contarle a un niño una historia terrible y luego intentara arreglarlo de golpe al ver lo acojonado que está. Stiles le mira con cara de pocos amigos, pero Derek bufa una de las pocas risas francas en semanas y Stiles nota como se le ablanda la expresión—Bastante seguro.

—Eres único a la hora de animar a la gente— toma un poco de impulso y mueve el cuerpo de lado, chocando contra Derek, que niega con la cabeza (pero sigue sonriendo) cuando el impacto le hace perder un pelín el equilibrio— Ayuda muchísimo el que seas capaz de mentir tan bien.

—Soy realista.

—Fatalista.

—Solo trato de—

—Cinco minutos de regodearme en el dulce sabor de la victoria, Hale. Solo te pido eso. Lo más probable es que un par de días estemos en las mismas pero estoy más que dispuesto a creer que no durante un rato. Solo es cuestión de asentir y sonreír. Mírame—dice, enseñando los dientes y moviendo de arriba-abajo la cabeza—sonríe y asiente.

Derek pone los ojos en blanco, pero extiende los labios en una sonrisa falsa y tensa que le hace reír y a Stiles le parece que el cincuenta por ciento de éxito es un porcentaje aceptable.

Miran las llamas que ya son prácticamente polvo y fragmentos de rescoldos y Stiles inhala el aire de la noche clara y limpia. Finales de verano y mañana sabe que lloverá, el agua diluyendo los restos de la hoguera entre la tierra fresca y seguirán vivos otro día. Y quien sabe. Quizá la normalidad se haga un hueco lo suficientemente amplio en la barbarie en que se han convertido sus vidas para permitirle saborear cierta sensación se seguridad.

—De acuerdo. Pero mañana deberíamos pensar en lo que ha dicho Deacon—empieza Derek, como si se hubiera subido al mismo tren de pensamiento para un segundo después tomar el desvío opuesto— En hacer esto mismo, pero a mayor escala. Protegernos. Empezar a aislar el poder del Nemetón. Si has podido hacer esto, creo que podrás con eso también.

Le mira a los ojos. Seguro. Decidido. Probablemente no se dé ni cuenta. De por qué Stiles ha podido hacerlo esta vez. De por qué es posible que también pueda hacer lo que ha propuesto Deacon. No saben cuál es el origen de esta especie de— magia que empieza a manifestarse en él. Si era algo que tenía dentro ya, o ha crecido desde cero, impulsado por la necesidad. Una forma de adaptación, como los animales mudan desde su piel vieja a una piel nueva para ajustase al entorno. Ni siquiera el mismo Deacon lo sabe y puede que nunca encuentren tiempo para averiguarlo. Pero lo que Stiles si sabe es que Derek le hace más fuerte, aún incluso cuando no exista reciprocidad. Derek, que le mira con esos ojos tan verdes, tan fijos, sin darse cuenta de nada.

—Pues a mí lo que me parece es que mañana será un buen día para ir al cine.

—Al- ¿Mañana?— Derek le mira. Baja lo ojos. Le mira otra vez, como si no supiera muy bien qué hacer con nada—Quieres ir mañana al cine.

—Sí. Me encantaría. La verdad. Contigo, ya puestos. —A saber de dónde ha salido el valor para decir eso pero ya está, fuera. Está hecho. Y una vez has dado el primer paso, el único camino es hacia delante así que toma aire y trata de mantener el tipo. Si tiene un poco de suerte tal vez Derek no note que les está costando un triunfo respirar.

—Ah. Pues…—Derek se pasa una mano por el pelo, turbado, y en ese momento a Stiles le parece infinitamente más joven, más eso que siempre espera encontrar y que parece que Derek esconde. Más quien hubiera sido, tal vez, si sus vidas hubiesen sido muy diferentes. No sabe qué va a responder, pero tampoco es importante, durante el corto momento en que Derek tamborilea con los dedos de una mano sobre la tela de su pantalón y alza una ceja, como preguntándose también la respuesta a sí mismo. Así que hasta que ocurra lo que tenga que ocurrir, Stiles atesora el momento como atesora todos los demás, los que le han traído hasta aquí, hasta esta cosa que ha empezado a ocurrir entre él y Derek como el avance sigiloso de un pequeño pelotón de guerrilla, ascendiendo palmo a palmo: un estallido de risa ganado a base de esfuerzo en una madrugada terrible, el peso de su mano en la espalda, cuando el mundo tal y como lo conocían parecía temblar a su alrededor, amenazando con desmoronarse, una declaración de confianza en el punto de inflexión de las cosas. Esa tarde en que le enseñó cómo dar un buen golpe en una pelea, un café preparado al alba, el silencio como una sábana tibia de tranquilidad entre los dos. Aquella anoche en que se hizo demasiado tarde y la cama de Stiles estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para bastar para contenerlos a los dos. La respiración y el calor de Derek tan cerca, acompañándolo hasta quedarse dormido. Y de esta vida que llevan han salido pocas cosas buenas. Pero también han salido esas—Claro—dice Derek al final, y en sus palabras Stiles cuenta los segundos como latidos en el centro del pecho—Mañana. Tú y yo. Al cine.

Stiles va a decir algo. Quiere decir algo, pero las palabras se deben de quedar enganchadas en lo mucho que está sonriendo.

—Tienes el pelo manchado de sangre—Derek estira una mano para alcanzar los mechones se le han quedado pegados a la frente, pero no avanza mucho más, mantiene la palma ahí, inclinándose un poco, como atisbando atento lo que hay debajo, y lo único que Stiles se siente capaz de hacer es sostenerle la mirada, porque vaya si esto no es algo que merezca la pena atesorar también, atrapar el momento y agarrarlo muy fuerte, como todo lo bueno en su vida ahora, porque quien sabe lo que ocurrirá después, porque no quiere arrepentirse de haber dejado pasar algo importante como si nada. Solo que Derek avanza, muy lento, muy lento y Stiles aún no puede ni empezar a recordar cómo era eso de moverse, así que se queda quieto, paralizado, mientras la mano de Derek termina el movimiento que le retira hacia el pelo atrás y posa la frente en la suya. El tempo perezoso en que se mueve la noche se detiene a esperar entre ellos, encabritándose como la cresta de una ola cuando Derek toma impulso y le besa despacio, templado, suave como la suavidad de todo lo perfecto y Stiles se deja caer en ese beso, como ese pequeño ejército de conquistadores hubiese alcanzado lo alto de la montaña, dejándole vencido del todo.

—Y podríamos pensar en algo que hacer pasado mañana—susurra Derek pegado a su boca, una sonrisa tentativa atrapada en los labios que pliega hacia dentro— Aunque voy a seguir sin poder decirte que se ha acabado del todo.

—No pasa nada—Stiles asiente de continuo. Roba otro beso. Es lo que tienen los tesoros, te vuelven codicioso—Eso de por el momento ha dejado de sonarme tan mal. No se por qué.

Sobre todo, piensa, mientras haya otras cosas que empiecen que tampoco se terminen.


End file.
